BubblineLove passing through
by bubblineandpandas
Summary: Marceline and PB share feelings and start something new. Marceline x Bubblegum and Bubbline. Not good at summaries sorry! Please Review! It's my first. Enjoy!
1. Confessing

Bonnie was all that was on the Vampire Queen's mind since they shared that first kiss.

"I'm so stupid!" Shouted that vampire as she bit in the red apple in her hand, "now I've ruined everything," she paused, "she'll never look at me the way I look at her…" Little did Marceline know that the Princess was back in her castle, lying in bed, thinking something similar. Yeah, she had felt something for the Queen for a long time but she never knew quite what it was...not until she felt those cold, gray lips on hers. Being the proper princess she was she had tried to resist Marceline's sudden kiss, but she hadn't even budged. She looked back on the memory with confusion. She sighed and tried to forget about it just long enough to be able to fall asleep.

* * *

***Later That Night***

Marceline wandered, going nowhere in particular, but yet soon found herself at the Princess' window. Inside, she could hear her breathing and wished she was lying next to her. Slowly, without a sound, she opened the window, slipped in, and closed it without a sound. A blow of cold air blew in and Marceline held her breath as she looked over to the bed. The Princess mumbled in her sleep and turned over to face where the Queen was standing, then grew still. That was a close one. Marceline thought. She floated over to the edge of bed and felt a strange sense of yearning she had never felt before go through her as she listened to the air go in and out through the Princess' lips. I gotta get out of here. She thought as she floated back to the window. As she opened it in her haste it creaked and she swore under breath. She looked back to the bed to find purple eyes staring back at her. The vampire swore again and dropped her hands from the window.

"...Marceline?" The Princess whispered in the dark. She didn't know what to do. She had to think of something quick but her mind was blank as though something stole her ability to have a clear thought.

"Hey Bonnie...I was just…" She literally could not speak. Her cheeks heated as they turned a dark blue and she dropped her eyes to the floor. Princess Bubblegum waited to her why the girl she had just been dreaming about was now in her room so late at night, blushing, of all things. Nothing else came from the Queen's lips.

"Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked her. Marceline thought there was nothing better to tell her than the truth, it wouldn't hurt anything.

"I was just kind of floating around and ended up here.." I should have lied. She thought as she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

"Oh." Was all the Princess said. She sat up and patted the spot next to her. The Queen hesitated but finally went and sat down to the Princess that made her go mad every day. "I wanted to talk to you about something…" Spoke the Princess. Marceline tried to prepare herself for the rejection that she knew was coming.

"About what?" She said nonchalantly.

"Well...the kiss," she paused to take a breath, knowing full well this was the biggest confession she had ever made, "I was wondering why you did it…" It was the Queen's turn to speak she no words came. She sighed.

"Bonnie...I...I kind of like you...more than the friendly way you see me as…" She peaked under her hair at the Princess only to see her nodding slightly. "I'm sorry." The vampire said after a few moments. This time, the Princess had words ready.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for your feelings Marceline...I...well I feel the same way...I was afraid you would laugh at me...but then you kissed me and I g-" The Princess was cut off suddenly to the feeling of cold lips against hers. She didn't resist this time. She moved closer to the Queen and wrapped her hands in the mane of black hair, leaning in to the sweet, tender kiss the vampire was giving her. They only broke off because they needed air. The Princess giggled as Marceline kissed her neck. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She whispered into the pointed ear next to her mouth. The Queen shivered as the warm breath from the Princess went down her neck and around her collarbone.

"Only if you want me to." She replied. Princess Bubblegum didn't say anything back as she pulled the Queen back down to lie on the bed with her. Marceline relished as she felt the warmth from the Princess' body against her cold one. They laid there in a comfortable silence as they let the electricity between their bodies settle. Princess Bubblegum turned to face Marceline, crimson eyes stared into purple ones and gray arms pulled the pink body closer.

"I'm glad you came tonight Marcy." A smile pulled at the Queen's lips.

"Me too, Bonnie." She whispered back. She kissed the pink forehead and was then still. The rise and fall of of each chest was matched in a slow, steady rhythm. Marceline listened to the Princess' heartbeat and eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Morning and Work

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction and i don't really know what to do with it, reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! **

* * *

***The Next Morning***

PB opened her eyes and yawned, sunlight streaming through the window and hitting the pillow next to her. She looked around, her eyes settling on the clock. 7:07. She still almost an hour before she really had to be up. She then noticed the cold, gray arm draped over her midsection. Marceline, she thought. She turned to face the sleeping vampire and sighed a content sigh, relieved that her feelings about the Queen were out. "Marcy." The Princess whispered. She laid her hand on the cold cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Marceline, wake up." The vampire's eyes fluttered open then shut again almost instantly. "What is it?" PB asked. The vampire groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About seven, why, what's wrong?"

"It should not be legal to wake up this early." The Queen said then pulled the blanket up and hid her face. Princess Bubblegum laughed and disappeared underneath with the Queen.

"Marceline, you can't leave the castle now." Marceline opened one eye and a smile tugged at her lips.

"I know. I wasn't planning on leaving." The Princess blushed and looked down. Marceline looked at the blushing Princess and leaned down, kissing her nose, cheek, neck, and finally made contact with her pink lips. Cold met warm and they moved closer together. Breaking for air, the Princess blushed a shade darker. Marceline searched for the Princess' hand under the covers and intertwined their fingers together. "Bonnie?" said the Queen.

"Yes?"

"What did you have planned today?" The Princess thought for a moment, it was Saturday, she had science tests and experiments to do along with some paperwork.

"Work really." She shrugged.

"You should bail." The vampire suggested.

"You know I can't, I have my duties as a Princess." Marceline sighed, she had figured as much.

"I'll help then, I don't wanna just sit in here by myself all day until you come back, if anyone asks when I got here, we'll say just before sunrise." Princess Bubblegum thought about that._ I can spend all day with her and long into the night…_

"Okay." She finally said. PB smiled and untangled herself from Marceline's arms. The vampire pouted. "I have to go shower, Marcy. It's almost eight. I wish had some clothes for you but i don't, you can look in my closet...but I doubt you'll find anything." And with that she went into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later Marceline heard the water start and the curtain slide along the bar. She sighed._ I'm not even gonna bother looking, it's all pink anyway._ She stood up and looked around the room, everything was pink. Pink bed, pink mirror, pink doorknob, pink closet. The only difference was the shades of pink everything was, the closet was the darkest of them all. She sighed again. The sun was shining bright outside._ I couldn't leave even if i wanted to._ Just then, the door to the bathroom slightly opened and the Princess stuck her head out.

"Marceline?" She called out. Just as she was about to answer to her name a thought popped in her head. She smiled a sneaky sort of smile and floated up to the ceiling. "Marcy?" PB called out again. Princess Bubblegum's heart sank and a frown took over her face. She walked out into the bedroom in a towel and headed towards the closet. Marceline's grin stretched wider as she floated down towards the Princess. Her feet lightly touched the wooden floor as she took one step towards her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the towel covered waist and pulled her close to her body. "Oh!" The Princess gasped, "Marceline!" she blushed such a dark shade of pink it was almost a new color altogether, "don't scare me like that!" She huffed and wiggled her way out of the vampires arms.

"Aww, c'mon B, it was fun."

"For you maybe!" It seemed then that the Princess realized what she was wearing as the Queen looked over her pink body and smiled. She rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Bonnibel?" Marceline called out, afraid she had really hurt the girl's feelings.

"I don't have any clothes!" She said through the door. The Queen snickered, went to the closet, and pulled out a random pink dress._ I'll have to show her pink is not the only color that exists._ Marceline thought as she floated toward the bathroom door.

"Bonnie, here."

"What is it?" The Princess asked.

"A dead chicken, c'mon Bonnie, here." She held the dress out. The door opened a slightly and a thin pink arm reached out for the clothing, Marceline placed it in her hand. The Queen sat on the bed while she waited, whistling a random tune. The door opened and Princess Bubblegum walked out. The vampire admired her appreciatively as the Princess blushed again.

"Come on," PB said through her blush, "let's go." Marceline followed the Princess out of the room and worked along side her all day, occasionally planting little kisses on her neck or sneaking lip on lip kisses when no one was watching. It wasn't until ten o'clock that night that they were able to stop working.


	3. Bedtime

**Please review and if you have ideas for next chapters or anything, let me know in a message! Thank you! This is for Naraku-Stalker. Love you girl. Enjoy. **

* * *

***Later That Night***

PB flopped down on her pink, fluffy comforter with a huff. Marceline floated close behind her and lay beside the Princess.

"You're staying tonight...right?" Princess Bubblegum said rolling over to look at the vampire.

"Yes, until you tell me to leave." Never, thought Bubblegum. Marceline started to kiss her neck, heat rose in Bubblegum's cheeks...and other places.

"Marcy?"

"Hmm?" The vampire replied into her neck. Bubblegum could feel Marcy's fangs against her neck and felt a tremble go through her at the thought of the vampire's fangs inside of her skin. It didn't scare her, she enjoyed it, longed for it, she wanted to feel them inside her, knowing that the vampire longed for her as well made places heat up she never knew existed.

"Please don't leave me." These words shocked Marceline, she knew the Princess had feelings for her but ones so strong to get as intimate as she did? If Marcy's heart was still pumping she knew it would have beat out of her chest. The vampire looked into the purple eyes that were now staring at her, a strange type of desire hidden underneath, and blushed.

"I won't leave you." Marceline kissed the pink skin of her neck and dragged her tongue down the Princess' jawline. Bubblegum then pushed her lips against the cold ones with urgency. Marceline flipped Bonnibel so she was laying on her pillow without ever breaking the kiss. She let her tongue push forward and slide against the pink bottom lip, asking for entrance. The Princess didn't hesitate as she opened her mouth and felt the red, forked tongue let itself in. Both muscles danced together in unison, then quickly changed to fighting for dominance. As Marceline started her way down Bubblegum's neck there was a knock on the door.

"Princess?" called Peppermint Butler. The Princess sat up quickly to find her face amazingly close to the vampires chest. She cleared her throat to help her deep blush and replied,

"Yes?"

"Finn and Jake have called to arrange a meeting for tomorrow,"he said.

"Glob it." She whispered under her breath so only Marceline could hear, who was now no longer on Bubblegum's lap but next to her instead. "Tell them yes, and to be here at ten. Thank you."

"Yes, my Princess." She let out a sigh as she fell back to her pillows.

"You should get some sleep if you're going to be up early again tomorrow." said the Queen.

"I'm not the only one getting up early tomorrow, you're coming too."

"What!" shouted the vampire, "who said that!"

"I did, as the Princess." Bubblegum smiled. Marceline glowered at her. Bubblegum leaned in and kissed her vampire affectionately. "Please." the Princess whispered into her pointed ear. Marceline couldn't resist when she looked at her like that and groaned dramatically.

"Fine." PB smiled and hugged the vampire.

"Thank you Marcy."

"Yeah yeah," waved the Queen dismissively, "whatever." Princess Bubblegum got up and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing the t-shirt Marcy gave her and pink shorts. Marceline was surprised that she still had the shirt let alone wear it to bed. Bubblegum loved the musky smell that was still left on the shirt and was looking forward to sleeping next to the real thing tonight. Marceline held open her arms and the Princess crawled right into them. As Bubblegum snuggled into the cold, gray arms, Marceline got a whiff of sweetness that she had come to love over the past year or two. The Queen buried her nose into PB's hair much the same as the Princess buried her nose into the vampire's chest. They laid in silence for awhile until Marceline had finally built up the courage to say something to the Princess. "Bonnie?" Bubblegum didn't reply. "B?" She called again. No answer. Marceline looked down to see Princess Bubblegum sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face. The Queen smiled, "I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum." she kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes to sleep for the night.


	4. Finn and Jake's visit

***The Next Day***

**For Naraku-stalker, my love for you travels endlessly. I love you so much. -A**

* * *

Finn and Jake walked around the corner into the big grand ballroom where Princess Bubblegum and the Vampire Queen waited for them. The two women were trying to stay a decent distance away from each other so as to not give anything away but as they waited, it became harder for the princess to do so and they had just dropped their hands as the two boys walked in.

"Hey B!" shouted Finn across the room and he sped into a jog to run over to them.

"Hello Finn" smiled the Princess politely. Finn shot a glance towards Marceline, uncertain of why she was there or why they were so close when he and Jake had walked in. It wasn't that he was afraid of the Vampire Queen, it was more that he just thought she thought she was better than everyone and that she was so funny, he was funnier than she was. As he was thinking this and smiling at the Princess, Marceline had caught his glance and smirked at what she knew he was thinking, she moved just that much closer to the princess and earned another glance her way. "What is this meeting about Finn? Is something wrong?" Finn looked back at Bubblegum and his face flushed.

"I actually was hoping to get you alone so I could ask you something…" He trailed off as his face grew darker._ You've got to be kidding me!_ Marceline and Bubblegum thought at the same moment.

"Finn, anything you have got to say to me can be said in front of Marceline, she is a friend afterall." The young boy pouted but tried to work up his courage. Before he could get anything out his best friend, Jake spoke up.

"You see princess, Finn here was wondering if you would go on a date with him this Wednesday." Finn's face flushed again as the princess spoke.

"Oh...well, Finn I would love to but I have allot of work for the week and it all has to be done by next Monday or I would. I'm sorry." The princess meant it that she was sorry but at the same time she really didn't want to go out with Finn, sure he was heroic and sweet and could be funny but she just had another person in mind…

"Oh…" Finn's face fell to the floor and he started to turn around when Marceline threw in,

"Maybe next time kid." Finn usually wasn't known for getting angry at people, especially girls but the Queen made his blood boil and he didn't know why. He breathed out and said to Jake"let's go" before walking out, not turning around to say goodbye. As he turned the corner Marceline floated closer to the candy princess and pulled her closer by her hips, breathing down her neck and trailing her tongue near her ear. Shivers went through the princess and down her spine as the vampire put gray hands on her and yanked her forward. A giggle escaped her lips and she moved closer still.

"Why did you deny the boy?" Marceline jested as she kissed the jugular vein in the pink neck. Her fangs started to reveal themselves, her mind telling her to sink her teeth into the soft flesh but she easily resisted and kissed it again. Bubblegum panted slightly and replied,

"He's not really my type." With that Marceline placed her cold lips against the warm, red lips of her princess and kissed her passionately. Just as this happened Finn was feeling bad for not at least saying goodbye to the princess and was walking back to apologize. As he stepped in the room he saw Marceline holding the princess and then watched as they exchanged a long, deep kiss. Unable to say anything he watched as the Vampire Queen's hands roamed the pink body greedily. Jake caught up with Finn and stared in awe with Finn at what was happening.

"Oh man!" Jake finally cried out in the echoing room. Bubblegum pulled away quickly and her face blushed a deep shade of red. A scowl crossed the Queen's face at being interrupted but pulled her hands regretfully from the slim body.

"Finn! Jake!" was all the princess could manage before her face turned a deep crimson, as red as the vampire's eyes.

"Princess," Jake said, "I didn't know you were that type!" He laughed and looked over at Marceline and smiled. Finn looked uncertain at first but then broke into a grin. He realized it wasn't his fault that the princess had rejected him, she just wasn't into guys.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Finn questioned as he ran back over and high fived both girls, any hate for the Queen vanished. Marceline shrugged and Princess Bubblegum blushed again.

"Aww man! This is so cool, we can all do sorts of stuff together now!" said Jake, "Finn can get with the Flame Princess and me and Lady Rainicorn and we can all triple date!"

"That would be so cool!" cried Finn enthusiastically.

"Wait, Finn, please don't tell anyone, I want to do it. Please?" Bubblegum blurted quickly, blushing again.

"Oh sure, no problem! See you later Princess!"

"Yeah, your secret is safe with us!" Jake joined in and they left.

"That was a close one." The Princess breathed out in a sigh of relief. Without a word, Marceline swept Bonnie up in her arms, carried her through the long halls until they were to her chambers, kicking open the door she gently placed the princess on her bed. "Mar-" She couldn't finish her words because gray lips had silenced the pink ones. They lied in bed all afternoon talking and kissing and holding eachother until finally it came around six and Peppermint Butler was walking down the hallway to the door, in search of the princess.


	5. What was that!

**For my girl, Naraku-Stalker, you're my inspiration, I love you so much. Please review everyone, thank you!**

* * *

***Six O'Clock That Night***

Peppermint Butler was slightly worried as he walked through the long hallways of the castle. The Princess had not come to lunch, figuring that she was caught up in the lab he brought her lunch there but she wasn't there either. That was fine, he thought she went for a walk of some sorts through the castle as she does when she needs a break but the Princess was never late for dinner and this was when he started to slightly panic. He asked various servants but all said they hadn't seen her since breakfast. His pace was brisk as he walked down the corridor to the Princesses room. As this was going on, Princess Bubblegum and the Vampire Queen were lying in bed, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the time together. The Princess giggled and then sighed, happy beyond belief in her own little world with the Vampire Queen. The Queen lightly kissed the top of the Princesses head and whispered in her ear quietly,

"I love you, Bonnie." The Princess was shocked for she was asleep when the vampire had said it the first and had no idea she had ever said it before. Bubblegum looked up at the crimson eyes she already adored and a smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth. She knew for a couple days already that she fell in love with the Queen but hadn't expected the same in return.

"I love you, Marceline."

Now, as this was going on Peppermint Butler had stopped outside the door when he heard the Princess giggle and listened. At first he was simply going to knock on the door but then he heard a familiar voice and froze. The Vampire Queen? He thought to himself. He was confused, why would the Vampire Queen of all people be in the lady's room and of all things making her giggle? He listened intently and gasped, "I love you, Bonnie" came through the door and he didn't know what to do. Obviously, no one had heard him and he listened for the Princesses reaction, he expected for some shout of anger or even rage but was completely in shock at what he heard. "I love you, Marceline." What! How did this even happen! He listened for more but nothing came. He started to walk away, pondering what he had heard. Walking the corner he tripped on the edge and fell, making a noise that the two girls heard. Princess Bubblegum jumped up and rushed to the door. Yanking it open she stuck her head out and saw no one for Peppermint Butler had already moved from the doors view. She shrugged, a little ruffled up but okay now.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the vampire. Marceline said nothing, just instead nodded her head up and down. "What's wrong?" The Queen said nothing, her eyes locked on the floor, "Marce?" The Princess crawled back into bed, eyebrows knit together. Marceline said nothing as she twirled a piece of her black mane between her fingertips. "Marceline, please?" PB begged. It was silent for a moment but the vampire finally spoke,

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" She asked meeting the purple eyes filled with concern. That concern quickly changed to understanding and compassion.

"No." said the Princess confidently.

"Then why were you worried someone could have heard us? Does it matter that much?" The Queen demanded. The Princess drew a shaky breath.

"I'm not ashamed but if we are going to be a "thing", then I want to do it properly. I want to tell my people in the right way." She paused. "...Are we going to be a thing?" Any doubt or anger the Queen felt before vanished and she was filled with sympathy at this girl who was so used to traditional and was now taking a less traditional route by being with her.

"We can be whatever we want us to be." The vampire pulled her candy princess in her cold, gray arms and kissed the sticky, pink hair. "If you don't want to tell anyone, you don't have to." Marceline added.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered in the musky scented girl she loved so much already. "I love you." Said the Princess.

"I love you more." whispered the Queen back, completely immersed in happiness for once in her life.


End file.
